dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Oaken club
Dragon Quest }} An oaken club (or simply club) is a recurring weapon in the Dragon Quest series. Highly primitive, it is not very damaging and is often one of the first weapons found in the game. Characteristics The oaken club is a primitive weapon that appears to have been carved roughly out of a tree trunk and has cloth wrapped around the handle for ease of use. In the instruction manuals for the Famicom versions of the original Dragon Quest and Dragon Quest II, the oaken club was depicted as having numerous nails sticking out of it. They appear to be the favored weapons of many monsters, such as Trolls and Cyclopes. Appearances Dragon Quest The oaken club has an attack bonus of +4. It can be purchased for 60 gold in Brecconary, Garinham, and Mercado and sold for 30 gold. Dragon Quest II The oaken club has an attack bonus of +8. It can be bought for 60 gold in Leftwyne. The Hero and the Prince of Cannock can equip it, and the Prince joins the party with one equipped. Its in-game description is "Not much better than the bamboo stick." Dragon Quest III The oaken club has an attack bonus of +7. However, if equipped by a martial artist, it actually decreases their attack by 3. It can be equipped by the Hero, warriors, martial artists, priests, merchants, gadabouts, and sages. The King of Aliahan gives the Hero two oaken clubs at the start of their journey, but they can also be purchased at Aliahan and Persistance for 30 gold and sold for 22 gold. They can also be dropped by Trolls. Dragon Quest IV The oaken club has an attack bonus of +7. It is sold at Burland, Zalenagrad, Lakanaba, Laissez Fayre, and Casabranca for 30 gold and can be equipped by Ragnar, Alena, Kiryl, Torneko, Meena, and the Hero. It can also be dropped by fire beatles, night clubbers, and Pruslas. Dragon Quest V The oaken club has an attack bonus of +9. It can be bought for 60 gold. Harry and Sancho can equip it. Dragon Quest VI The oaken club has an attack bonus of +9 and a style bonus of +6. The Hero, Carver, Amos, Terry, Lizzie, and Goowain all can equip it. They can be bought for 110 gold in Haggleton and Somnia and sold for 82 gold. Dead residents, Undentured servants, and Trolls can drop it. Dragon Quest VII The oaken club has an attack bonus of +8 and a style bonus of +5. They can be bought for 110 gold at Ballymolloy in the past and sold for 55 gold. The Hero, Kiefer, Ruff, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe can equip it. They can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The oaken club has an attack bonus of +7. Yangus begins the game with it equipped. It can also be equipped by Morrie. They can be bought for 110 gold in Farebury and Alexandria and sold for 55 gold. One can be found in Peregrin Quay. Oaken clubs can be dropped by hammerhood, mischievous mole, and Khalamari kid. Dragon Quest IX The oaken club has an attack bonus of +7. It can be upgraded into an Ace of Clubs, and is the first hammer available to the player, appearing well before the option to use hammer-wielding classes (Gladiator and Paladin) are available for use. They are commonly dropped by Hammerhoods and Trolls. They cannot be bought, but can be sold for 70 coins each. As with any hammer, any class can equip them with the Omnivocational Hammermaster skill. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker The oaken club has an attack bonus of +3. It can be bought for 90 gold in the Infant Isle shop and sold for 45 gold. They are also dropped by Gigantes. Its in game description is "A durable club carved from solid oak." Dragon Quest Builders The oaken club can be created by the Hero (Dragon Quest Builders)/Heroine (Dragon Quest Builders) by combining two broken branches at a Mason's Workstation. Dragon Quest Builders 2 The oaken club is a Malroth-exclusive weapon and is the very first weapon the Hero (Dragon Quest Builders 2) builds for him. Even after giving him a better weapon, Malroth will hold on the Oaken Club as a memento. Other languages Related Hammers Ace of clubs Category:Dragon Quest game weapons Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII hammers Category:Dragon Quest IX hammers Category:Dragon Quest X hammers Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light hammers Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 sticks